


Your Eyes Only (SasuHina Zine 2020)

by 365daysofsasuhina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Accidents, Death, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Sasuhina Zine 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hinata meets a strange boy in her new house that no one else can see, she assumes he's just a ghost. But this mystery is far bigger - and far more important - than either of them realize.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Your Eyes Only (SasuHina Zine 2020)

She didn’t like the new house at first.

There was a lot she didn’t understand when things began to change. Like why her little sister and her mother came home from the hospital...and then her mother left again. Any time she asked, her father would get so sad. All he would ever say was that her mother was gone, and never coming back. No real explanation. No reason to placate her worry. But Hinata was far too young then to truly comprehend death. So she was left with a quiet, grieving father...and a baby sister who would never know their mother as Hinata had.

She felt so...alone.

And then, after two years in the quiet, somber house...her father tells her they can’t stay there anymore. The weight of his grief has finally become too much, needing to distance himself from the woman and her memories.

So Hinata, Hiashi, and little Hanabi leave the home Hinata has always known for one across town.

It’s cheap - a bit suspiciously so. According to the realtor, there have been two deaths in the home recently, and the remaining family had to relocate...hence the sale. Hiashi, ever the skeptic, doesn’t find the news troubling, and thinks the sizable backyard is worth a bit of rumor milling in the neighborhood.

Hinata, however, soon realizes that something is...off.

She never _sees_ anything. But there are...feelings. It’s often said that children are more sensitive to what lies _beyond_. And yet no matter how many times she tells her father, he brushes her off as just indulging in childish make-believe. So from the moment they move in, she finds herself a bit...nervous in her own home.

And then...it gets stranger.

Sitting idly on a swing in the backyard, Hinata vaguely pushes herself back and forth with the toes of her sandals in the track of dirt beneath the seat. There’s actually quite a bit of play equipment left behind. Whoever lived here before must have had kids, too. And yet...she can’t help but feel a little awkward trying to play with them. Like they aren’t really... _hers_.

“...hello…?”

Head snapping up, she freezes like a doe caught in headlights, eyes wide and scanning the yard. Who...who said that? She doesn’t see anyone, but...she could have sworn…?

“...u doing h…?”

With a soft gasp, Hinata scrambles off the swing and tumbles to the grass, heart hammering in her chest. There! It was...a voice! Someone _is_ here, but...she can’t see them!

“W...who are you?” she manages to call out, her own tone shaking with fear. Is it...a ghost…?

...silence.

Trembling and too scared to move, Hinata keeps flickering her gaze across the yard. The swingset is empty, the play fort unoccupied. No one is sitting in the sandbox.

...but then…

Drawn to movement, Hinata’s eyes shift to the largest tree in the yard. From behind the trunk, hidden mostly in shadow...a figure peers back at her.

They look to be about her size. From here, however, she can’t make out much else. But given their hiding posture...it’s clear they’re just as nervous as she is.

There’s a long, quiet impasse as they stare at one another.

“...where...w-where did you come from…?” Her voice is still quiet, almost afraid that being too loud will prompt the figure to attack. But it doesn’t move.

“...I should ask _you_ that...this is _my_ yard…”

Hinata’s brows furrow. “...but...we moved here. My dad, he...he bought this house. It was empty…”

“Empty…? But...”

Whoever this is, they sound like a child. And slowly, Hinata finds her fear fading away, replaced instead by a growing curiosity. Cautiously, she hauls herself to her feet. “...what’s your name?”

“...Sasuke...who’re you?”

“My name is...is Hinata. I’m s-seven.”

“Yeah? Me too…”

Testing her luck, Hinata starts working her way closer. And slowly, she can see more of her new companion. A boy, a little taller than herself. Dark, unruly hair seems to defy gravity, matching eyes watching her warily. And yet...beneath his half-hearted glower...he looks scared. “Where did...did you come from…?”

“My house, duh.” He points to what is now _Hinata’s_ house.

“...are you a ghost?” she whispers.

His nose wrinkles. “What? No! Do I look like a ghost to you?”

Well...he has a point. Ghosts are usually white and see-through, right? But he looks completely solid. And as Hinata inches closer, raising a hand...she feels her fingers press against his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“I-I...I had to make sure y-y-you...weren’t a ghost.”

The boy scoffs again. “I told you, I’m not!”

“But…”

“Come on, I’ll show you!” Taking Hinata’s hand and ignoring her squeak of surprise, Sasuke hauls her up toward the house. He opens the slider, heading inside and calling, “Mom! Dad!”

...there’s no reply.

“Ugh, they must’ve gone to town again...they do that a lot without saying anything. I hope Itachi is still here…”

“Itachi…?”

“My big brother. Did you see him?”

“Um...no. I-I’ve only seen you.”

Grunting in reply, Sasuke keeps going, and tugs open the door to the study, which Hiashi has turned into his home office for work. He’s seated at his computer, doing whatever it is grown ups do for work.

“Who’s that?”

“M...my dad,” Hinata whispers, not wanting to get caught.

But Hiashi already heard the door, turning to look at her with a furrowed brow. “Hinata...do you need something?”

Looking to her father, then Sasuke, and back again, there’s a long pause before she mumbles, “N...no, Father. S-sorry. I-I…”

Sighing, Hiashi glances to his computer before looking back. “I told you, I’m very busy. Stay in the backyard and play until dinner, please.”

“Y-yes, Father.” Giving Sasuke’s hand a tug, she leads him back out into the hall, shutting the door.

“...he didn’t see me…”

Hinata glances to the boy, his expression clearly confused. “...I...I don’t know. But...I can see you. I-I can even touch you. You can’t be a...a ghost.”

“But why couldn’t he see me…?”

Though it’s in no way her fault, Hinata’s chest grows heavy with a kind of guilt. “...maybe it’s a...a weird dream…?”

Slowly, Sasuke’s expression crumbles...and he starts to cry, a forearm lifted to try and hide his face. “I-I’m scared! Where are my mom and dad? W-where’s my brother? Why are you people in my h-house?”

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata carefully shuffles closer until she can put arms around him. Though she fully expects him to push her away, he instead clings to her tightly, sobbing unabashedly.

There are many things Hinata doesn’t know...but for Sasuke’s sake, she wishes she could do something to help.

Eventually they retreat to the backyard, sitting together under the tree. A heavy silence hangs over the pair of them. Hinata, hugging her knees to her chest, struggles to think of a possible solution.

But in the meantime, she needs to cheer Sasuke up.

“...what is your brother like?”

Glancing to her solemnly, he takes a moment to think. “...he’s really smart. Mom always said he was way above the other kids. He’s twelve, but he’s taking big kid classes.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And he’s good at sports, too. He plays soccer really good. I get to go watch his games sometimes.” Slowly, a smile starts blooming over Sasuke’s face as he remembers his brother. “He plays video games with me when he doesn’t have a lot of homework. Dad gets mad about it sometimes, though. But Itachi always tries to have time to play with me. He’s the best big brother ever…!”

At that, Hinata feels a small twinge of guilt. Her little sister is two years old now, and mostly spends time with a nanny Hiashi has hired. “...that must be nice…”

“What about you?”

“M-my little sister is two. Her name is Hanabi. She’s too small to do a lot, yet. I hope I’ll be a good big sister…”

“You seem nice. I bet you will.”

For over an hour, the pair of them sit in the shade, talking about their families, and their friends. Bit by bit, they get to know each other better.

And then Hiashi calls Hinata in for dinner.

Sasuke follows her in. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, he watches as everyone but Hinata just...walks around him, acting as if he isn’t there.

And Hinata just can’t understand it…! Why can’t anyone else see him? “Father…?”

“What, Hinata?”

“Is it okay if my...i-if my friend stays for dinner?”

Glancing to her, Hiashi frowns. “...what friend?”

She points right at Sasuke, the boy balking slightly.

But as Hiashi looks, there’s no sign of recognition. “...Hinata, there’s no one there.”

“Yes, there is! H-his name is Sasuke, and -!”

“I have had _enough_ of your wild imagination, Hinata,” her father sighs, cutting her off. “There are no ghosts in this house, and there is no boy in this kitchen.”

“Maybe it’s an imaginary friend?” the nanny offers, already working to get Hanabi fed in her high chair. “She’s lost a parent, and doesn’t have many real friends. Maybe she’s made one for herself. Kids do that all the time.”

“But he’s real!” Hinata insists, expression distraught. “H-he is!”

Clearly frustrated, Hiashi waves her away. “Enough nonsense. Sit and eat your dinner.”

Puffing up and threatening upset tears, Hinata then deflates in defeat.

...they really can’t see him...can they? Is it really just her imagination…?

All the while, Sasuke stares at the floor, expression slack with sorrow..

...well...real or not, imaginary or not...she’s going to try to make him happy…!

After dinner, Hinata sneaks some of her leftovers up to her room. “Here, I...I saved you some.”

“I’m not hungry…”

“But…?”

“I’m fine.”

Hinata’s brow wilts, but she doesn’t fight him.

“...this was my room…”

“I...it was…?”

He nods, and then points. “My bed was over there, and my desk...I had a TV in the corner…and some posters on the wall. Where did it all go…?”

“...I don’t know. It...it was empty in here when we came.”

“...I don’t get it…! Where did my family go? Why did they leave me…?”

Hinata, despite her wishing, has no answers.

Come nightfall and her bedtime, she snuggles down into bed, watching as Sasuke stands silently at a window. “...are you tired?”

“...no.”

“W...what about hungry?”

“No.”

...well that’s strange. “...do you wanna lay with me?”

At that, he turns and looks at her strangely.

“When I couldn’t sleep, my mom would let me lay with her. It a-always made me feel better. Maybe...i-it would help?”

Seeming to mull that over, Sasuke eventually approaches. Shuffling aside some of the blankets, he takes one side of the bed as Hinata turns to lay on her back.

“...I’m not sleepy. Not even a little bit.”

“But you’ve g-gotta sleep sometime...right?”

He doesn’t answer, staring at the ceiling.

Frustrated at her lack of ability to help, Hinata does the same until - eventually - she manages to slip into sleep.

From there, a pattern emerges.

No one besides Hinata can see the boy named Sasuke. And he never gets tired. Never gets hungry. Doesn’t even need to go to the bathroom. Hinata remains convinced he has to be a ghost. But...he’s solid. She can touch him, feel him, see him just fine.

What on Earth is going on…?

At first, Sasuke remains adamant that his family will come back at any moment, just as confused as he is. But as days blend to weeks, and weeks fade to months...he begins to lose hope. And eventually, he just...gives up.

“Maybe I _am_ a ghost,” he murmurs one day, the pair of them sitting on the swings.

“But I thought ghosts were...were see-through? A-and you couldn’t touch them?”

Shoulders shrug. “But I don’t gotta eat, or sleep. Nobody can see me. ‘Cept you. What else could it be?”

Sighing, Hinata doesn’t have any other ideas. “...I dunno…”

“...guess I’m gonna just haunt this house forever,” he mutters, kicking at the dirt with a grunt. “...but at least you can see me. I’d be really lonely otherwise.”

“...me too.”

Come the Fall, Hinata starts school. And after some debate, Sasuke tries to follow her...and it works! Sitting on the bus beside her, he watches the other children curiously.

“Did you go to s...school here?”

“Nuh-uh. My mom taught us at home.”

“Really…?”

“Yeah. It was kinda boring, though.”

All through the day, he tags along in her shadow. And just like at home...no one sees him. No one makes note of him. And yet oddly, even when it’s crowded, no one tries to step where he’s standing...as if, despite not seeing him, they know on a subconscious level that he’s there.

While Hinata sits quietly in class, Sasuke takes to wandering around the classroom. She watches him from the corner of her eye, worried he might get into trouble. But he just observes, curious about the room and everything in it.

But eventually he starts sitting on the floor beside her, listening to the lessons. And at recess, he and Hinata retreat to a corner of the play yard to talk.

“Don’t you wanna play with the other kids?” he asks, twirling a pine needle between his fingers.

“But...t-then you’d be lonely,” she rebukes, clearly repulsed by the thought. “It’s fine...I’m r-really shy anyway. The other kids make me...m-make me nervous.”

Considering that, Sasuke doesn’t reply.

And so it goes. Sasuke tags along every day, joining Hinata in her classes and observing her work, unable to do any of his own. The year passes, Summer upon them once again...and then another year.

And another.

Eventually, the mystery behind Sasuke’s appearance in the yard that day is forgotten. The pair settle into their own kind of normal. Wherever Hinata goes, Sasuke isn’t far behind. He helps her with her homework, listening to her observations about classes or classmates. She mostly remains to herself, everyone else writing her off as that awkward wallflower. And really? She finds she doesn’t mind. Sure, it gets a little lonely...but she refuses to leave Sasuke on his own, determined to make sure he never feels alone.

...like she felt when she lost her mother.

Closing her locker door and ensuring she has all the books she needs for the evening, Hinata gives a quick glance for Sasuke. As usual, he’s leaned against the opposite wall, hands in his pockets. The pair of them are sixteen now. And curiously enough...Sasuke has kept aging. Dark, broody eyes observe the passersby as he waits, hair just as messy as the day she met him.

Her own is longer now, her frame taller but...still a bit short compared to her peers, with a rounded shape and typically-baggy outfits. Even now, in high school, she remains a bit of a recluse.

“Ready to go?”

“Mhm!”

Leaving the school behind, the pair of them start the walk home. The high school is close enough she doesn’t need the bus, and she’s still too young to drive.

“Was it just me, or did Chemistry _totally_ suck today?”

Sasuke’s tone earns a laugh. “I dunno, it didn’t seem so bad…”

“That teacher drives me nuts. His tone is so...nasally. I can’t pay attention to what he says. I wanna just...ram a cotton swab up his nose. See what makes him sound that way.”

“Sasuke!”

“What?”

“That’s horrible!” she reprimands, still laughing.

“It doesn’t bother you?!”

“No…?”

“Ugh...I can’t stand it.”

Rounding a corner, they pause at a red light, the right hand street light barring their passage. “At least he’s not quiet like the History teacher...I have a h-hard time hearing her half the time. If she didn’t write things on the board, I’d never pass the class!”

“That’s where being invisible comes in handy - I can sit as close as I want, no problem.”

“And I’m stuck in the back row!”

As the sign changes, they make to cross, Sasuke snickering. “At least you can see what she writes, huh?” Bored as always, he approaches a newer model car in curiosity, the driver completely unaware as they wait for the light to change.

“I’d be in big trouble if -”

The pair of them flinch at a squealing sound, halting with a jolt in the middle of the crosswalk. Hands on her ears, Hinata grimaces as a car skids around the corner.

“Hinata!”

“What -?”

“Hinata, _look out!_ ”

Turning, her eyes go wide as the vehicle - still barreling down the roadway - heads right for her.

Scrambling to turn around and close the distance, Sasuke’s heart leaps to his throat. He’s not gonna make it -!

With a sickening crunch, the corner of the car clips her as Hinata makes to flee, thrown aside as the momentum sends her flying. Behind them, the car sails across the intersection and crashes into a tree with a screech of metal and breaking glass.

“HINATA!”

Dazed, she watches with blurring eyes as Sasuke scrambles to her side, yelling and yet...he’s so quiet. And she’s so...tired…

Silence.

Then, slowly, a soft sound begins to bleed through. It’s dark...pitch black. Head swimming, Hinata tries to focus on what she hears. It’s like...beeping? Is it her alarm clock? Oh no...she’s going to be late for class, isn’t she? But her eyes are so heavy…

After minutes of struggle, she manages to peel them open, and yet...at first, she wonders if she really did. It’s just as dark, and even as she blinks, nothing changes. But a slight hint of light slowly bleeds into her vision, and reveals odd silhouettes in the darkness. Trying to make out the shapes, it takes time to realize...she’s in a hospital room.

Like the one she remembers from when her mother had Hanabi.

Before she…

Head lolling on her pillow, Hinata tries to make out anything else, but...it’s so darn dark…! Struggling to swallow and attempting to lift her head, her mouth opens and she croaks out, “...Sasuke…?”

...no answer.

Sighing, she flops back prone. Why is she in the hospital…? Did something happen? Nothing really rings a bell...she’s just so tired. Maybe she hit her head…

Maybe she’ll just...close her eyes a little longer…

“...whole joint was…”

“...will that take?”

“...therapy. But…”

Eyelids twitching, Hinata slowly swims back toward consciousness. Is that...her father’s voice...? “...Dad...?”

At the head of the room, both Hiashi and a doctor go still. “...Hinata?!” Crossing it in two steps, Hiashi clings to the railing of her cot. “Can you hear me?”

“Yeah...your voice is...really loud…”

He hesitates. “...how are you feeling?”

“Really...tired. Where…?”

Sighing, Hiashi hesitates. “...do you remember going home from school on Thursday?”

Thursday? What happened Thursday...they had that Spanish quiz, and...something about Chemistry…? “...no…”

“When you were walking home...you were hit by a car. A drunk driver. Thankfully it wasn’t a direct hit, but...he clipped your side. You’ve got some bruised ribs, but...your hip bone was shattered, and your femur was broken. And your impact gave you a minor concussion. The hip was replaced with an artificial joint, but the damage from the broken bones to your muscles was...pretty severe. And you have a cast on your leg for the femur. You’re going to be unable to walk for a while.”

“...a car…?”

“Yes. You...don’t remember?”

Brow furrowing, she tries to think. Something about...Sasuke. He was yelling...did he try to warn her? “A...a little bit…”

“She’s been on some pretty heavy painkillers - that makes it rather hard to be fully conscious and aware,” the doctor then steps in. “Once she’s lowered in dosage she’ll likely recall more.”

“Is...is Hanabi here…?”

“She’s at school right now, but she’s been in to see you, yes. I’m sure she’ll be glad to hear you’re awake.”

Nodding slowly, Hinata then looks around the rest of the room. Is Sasuke still not…?

“Well, the best thing for you right now is more rest.” The doctor nods to Hiashi. “If you’d like, we can continue our conversation in the hallway.”

“Yes of course.” With a last look to his daughter, Hiashi murmurs, “...I’ll be back later. You get some sleep.”

Before she can argue - she doesn’t want to sleep! - the pair of them leave the room, and Hinata feels her head grow heavy. More painkillers, seems like.

_Sasuke...where are you…?_

As consciousness fades, a terrible thought manages to surface. What if he’s...gone? Was he really imaginary all this time? Did the blow to her head somehow…?

But it trails into silence as her brain submits to sleep.

Several more days pass in a fog of sleep and drugs before they deem her ready to start the next stage of recovery. Put in a wheelchair, she’s taken to a therapy room, a strange brace helping her stand and start regaining some strength in her injured leg. With fewer pain meds, the afflicted muscles have started to ache...but she’s nothing if not stubborn. Day by day, she gets a little stronger. Eventually she’s given crutches, hobbling around until - gaining her balance - she’s strutting around the hallways like a giraffe.

“She should be ready to return home soon. A few more tests, and we’ll clear her.”

“Thank you so much, doctor.”

“Hinata has done remarkably well. She’s quite the fighter, that daughter of yours.”

Listening to the conversation just outside her door, Hinata idly twirls a crutch on its rubber foot off the end of her bed. It’s been several weeks.

...and still, no sign of Sasuke.

Expression somber, she’s all but accepted that - whatever he was - he’s gone. Even as his face looming over her - so scared, so desperate - haunts her when she sleeps, there’s not a trace of him when she’s awake.

Sighing, she maneuvers her other crutch into place, hopping to her feet with practiced ease. The cast will be off in a few more weeks, but she’ll have therapy for her hip for a while after. But for now, she’s as mobile as she can hope to be. Slipping through the door, she offers, “Going to stretch my legs.”

Watching her critically, Hiashi nonetheless nods as she starts to wander. By now, much of the staff knows she takes to going up and down the halls to work on her strength and balance.

But today, she’s feeling especially restless.

Approaching an elevator, she hops in and looks to the numbers. Mostly she visits the ground floor - it has the most open space. But today she’s feeling an itch, and presses a random button.

When the doors open, she finds a quiet, nearly-empty hallway.

Hesitating a moment, Hinata eventually steps out, feeling a bit...intrusive. After a few inquisitive glances, she finds she’s on a floor for long-term patients, and those with terminal diagnoses.

For a moment, she considers turning back. But something presses her on.

Silently padding along the tiled floor, she gives each door a glance. Names are listed along the sides. And as she goes, one door opens, and a cot rolls out.

The figure upon it is covered completely.

Her heart leaps to her throat, watching morbidly as it’s wheeled to another hallway. Throat suddenly dry, she again considers retreating.

But her eyes - gazing across to the branching hallway - then look to the door opposite her.

And this time, her heart stops.

Sasuke Uchiha.

...no, that...that’s not…?

After a long pause, she carefully makes her way to the door. It might not be him. She...never actually asked about his last name. Why did she never…? Mind too shocked, she glances to the doorknob, weighing her options before reaching, hesitating...and then giving it a turn.

It opens, the door slowly sweeping inward.

It’s a single room, the curtain drawn to hide the cot. Chest hammering like a drum, Hinata maneuvers her way through the doorway. There’s no one else in here - no nurses, no visitors. Beyond the typical sounds of monitoring equipment, it’s quiet.

Behind her, the door snaps closed, and she gasps in fear, spinning around as best she can on crutches. When she realizes she’s still alone, she looks back to the curtain.

...does she dare…?

Swallowing down her nerves, she takes another step. Then another. A hand reaches, grasps the edge of the curtain...and slowly pulls.

...and there he is.

Lying prone upon his back, an oxygen mask rests over his face. But otherwise...he’s exactly as she remembers. The same hair, same face...it looks like he’s just sleeping.

And yet...she knows that’s not the case. Suddenly it all fits back together, and yet…

“So, you found me.”

Jolting, her eyes flicker to what was an empty chair at the foot of the room a moment ago. But sitting in it is...is Sasuke…? Hinata looks from the chair, to the cot, to the chair. “...I…?”

“Coma.” His voice is quiet, and yet unbelievably strained. “Since I was seven years old.”

Hinata feels her heart sink. So long…?

“...a few weeks before, my parents were murdered in our house. My brother and I saw it, hiding in the closet. Our mom’s sister was our closest relative, took us in...sold our house. But after a while, I guess my brain just...shut down. I dunno the details, but...that’s what I’ve learned. Sitting here, listening whenever they come in.”

Staring at him, Hinata’s eyes slowly brim with tears.

“...my brother’s a doctor here. It’s how I found out - I saw him in the hallway, waiting for you to wake up. So I followed him...and he led me here. I’ve been here ever since. Trying to just…” He gestures to his comatose body. “...figure this all out.”

“Sasuke, I...I-I’m so sorry, I…”

He shakes his head. “...sorry I haven’t been around to see you. I just…”

“No! No, this...this is far more important!” Hobbling over, she sets aside her crutches and sits in the other chair. Arms gently encircle him. “I can’t imagine…”

“...I know this might sound shitty, but...you being hurt brought me here. I’d never have known, otherwise. But now, I dunno what to do. How to... _fix_ this.”

“You can’t just…?”

“I’ve tried touching my body. Laying on it. _Anything_ to get back...in it! But nothing works! It’s the one thing I can’t touch. I phase right through it, like some kind of ghost. And I’m running out of time.”

“...what do you mean?”

“They’re going to pull my life support soon.” His voice trips over the words, throat tightening as she gasps. “I...I don’t know what will happen to me. If I’ll just...f-fade away, or be stuck here like this…! Hinata, I…” He leans into her, and she feels her chest clench. “...I’m so scared…”

Smoothing at his hair, Hinata’s mind flurries. “D-don’t worry...we’ll think of something…” Holding him quietly for a while, she eventually pulls back, retaking her feet and looking at the sleeping Sasuke closely. There has to be something they can do. Some way to get him to wake up…!

But before she can act, the doorknob turns.

...she has nowhere to hide.

Stepping in, a young man’s eyes are glued to a chart, but then lift and stare at her almost dumbly.

Hinata can only stare back.

“...what are you doing in here?”

Floundering for a moment, Hinata tries to think of an excuse.

“...that’s Itachi.”

Looking back to Sasuke, she almost asks a question before realizing how that will look. Itachi can’t see him. “...I-I…”

“This room is open to family visitors only.”

“I’m sorry Itachi, I -”

“How do you know my name?”

Oh...how’s she going to explain this…? Struggling, Hinata feels herself near panic. “It...i-it’s a long story...I -?”

Arms folding, he looks to her critically. “...I have time.”

“...I…” Where does she even start? “I’m...a friend of Sasuke’s.”

“...really? He’s never once had a visitor. How did you know him…?”

“He, um...that is, we…” She can’t tell the truth...he’ll think she’s crazy! “...my father bought your house.”

That earns a blink. “...we were already moved out when it was sold.”

“Yes, I...I know. But…” She nibbles her lip. “...I saw him there.”

“...that’s impossible.”

“I did, I…!” Desperation brings her near tears. “...at first I thought he was a ghost, or...or an imaginary friend! But...he grew with me. Went to class with me, and...no one else could see him -!”

“Sasuke has been comatose for almost ten years,” Itachi cuts in, tone bitter with sadness. “There is no way he could have been with you - he’s been _here_ -”

“His body, yes! But...he didn’t remember losing his parents. He thought we took his house. He told me all about you! A-and your mom, and dad! I think he...he showed up at that house because it was the last thing he remembered before y-you saw your parents’ deaths!”

Slowly, Itachi’s arms unfurl. “...how do you know that…?”

“Because he told me.” She looks to him pleadingly. “...I know this sounds impossible. R-really, I...I do. But I’m not lying, Itachi - I…I was in a car accident several weeks ago. He came with me here, and...he saw you. Recognized you. Followed you in here, and...he knows you’re going to stop his life support.”

“...how -?”

“Please, you can’t!” She staggers a few steps closer, unsteady on her crutches. “He’s here! Sitting in that chair! If you pull that plug...he might be gone forever. And I...I don’t want him to disappear! He’s been my best friend for ten years. If he leaves - if...if I lose him…” Tears escape her eyes, watching as Itachi balks in shock. “...I don’t know what I’ll do.”

Staring at her, Itachi clearly weighs her words. Fear bubbles in her that he’ll think her crazy, order her to leave.

“...he’s always been so damn logical…”

Glancing over as Sasuke steps up beside her, Hinata tries to think of how to solve this. She has to do _something_ …!

“...I don’t know how you know these things,” Itachi murmurs, drawing her gaze. “But it’s more than clear you’ve meddled in things you have no business in knowing.”

“...please...don’t do this…”

“You need to leave. And if I see you in here again, I will have security remove you.”

“You can’t give up on him! He’s _right here_ -!”

“I’ve heard enough!”

“Please!” Dropping her crutches with a clatter, Hinata clings to the elder brother’s front. “You can’t do this! I...I love him!”

Staring with wide eyes, Itachi stands in shock before opening his mouth to retort.

But then the heart rate monitor begins to scream. Beeping rapidly, the screen shows Sasuke’s heart leaping in pace, threatening to arrest.

“Sasuke!” Tearing Hinata’s hands aside, Itachi moves to check his brother’s chest.

And as he does, dark eyes slowly crack open.

“...you don’t have to shout…”

Freezing, Itachi stares. And stares. And stares. Slowly, the monitor slows, quieting to a typical cadence.

“...and if you ever call ‘nata a liar again...I’ll never forgive you...Itachi.”

Slowly, Itachi staggers back. “...you...this can’t…”

With a grunt, Sasuke struggles to sit up. “Shit...my arms feel like noodles…”

“D-don’t strain yourself!” Hinata cautions, hopping forward to help. “Careful…” Easing him up, she stares at him in surprise. “...how…?”

“...I dunno. Guess you gave me a jumpstart.”

Before Hinata can blush, Itachi sits rather haphazardly on a clattery rolling stool, drawing both of their gazes.

“...this...this isn’t possible.”

“The last ten years I spent following her around would say otherwise,” Sasuke replies. “...it’s gonna take a while to explain. And I’m...really fucking tired.”

“Please don’t overwork yourself,” Hinata murmurs, still watching him warily in case something goes wrong. She still can’t believe he’s awake…!

“...you were really...somewhere else? All this time?”

“Yeah. I think Hinata’s right. I was...stuck to the last place I could remember. Before my brain went off the deep end.” Wincing, Sasuke adjusts his posture. “I didn’t know about Mom and Dad. There were strangers in our house. I was so confused...but when you didn’t come back, I just...gave up. Tagged along with Hinata because she was the only person who could see me, or touch me. Wasn’t until she was brought here I was able to learn anything about what happened.”

Itachi just...stares, clearly having trouble taking it all in. “...and we nearly…”

“I tried to tell you. Screamed at you that I was here. But no one could hear me. I’ve been just...sitting here for weeks, trying to figure out how to wake up.”

At that, Itachi’s eyes move to Hinata, who balks. “...I see. Sasuke, I…” His head bows. “...I’m so sorry. I’ve tried everything. But it had been so long…”

“I don’t blame you. From what I heard, it seemed pretty hopeless. But I guess we got here just in time.”

Silence fills the room for uncounted minutes, all of them just...processing the news.

“...I have to thank you...for watching over my brother for me…”

Looking to Itachi with wide eyes, Hinata stutters, “I...of course! I just...I f-feel bad I couldn’t do more.”

“You did everything you needed to. Given how things all came together...perhaps it was some strange fate,” he murmurs, a hand rubbing over his mouth in thought. “...forgive me, I...this is all a bit much to take in.”

“I...can imagine.”

“Would you…?” He hesitates. “...would you mind if I talked to my brother? Alone?”

“O-of course! I...I’ll go back to my room, and -”

“Where are you located?”

“Um...fifth floor. Room five-oh-seven.”

“And your name?”

“...Hinata. Hinata Hyūga.”

“...thank you, Hinata Hyūga. I...need to call my aunt. We have much to discuss.”

She nods, and then turns to Sasuke, suddenly feeling sheepish as he looks sleepily back. “...I guess I’ll, um...I’ll see you later…?”

“For sure.”

Regathering her crutches with Itachi’s help, she makes her way back to the hallway and the elevator, mind strangely...empty. Maybe it hasn’t all sunken in yet, but...Sasuke’s okay. He’s _awake_ …! After all this time...they finally know what really happened.

As the doors open, she comes up short at the sight of her father, who similarly jumps. “Where have you been?”

“It, uh…” She gives a sheepish grin. “...it’s a long s-story. Dad, do...do you remember my imaginary friend?”

Several hours pass, and Hiashi is just as taken aback as Itachi was. Though Hinata insists he can’t yet go see “proof” until the Uchiha have a chance to have a long-overdue reunion, he murmurs, “...I never would have guessed...I don’t exactly _believe_ in that sort of thing. I...I couldn’t. Not after your mother…”

“I understand. But we both thought we were crazy.”

“I’m sorry. I should have believed you.”

“It’s okay, Dad.”

The next day is a flurry of tests: the last hurdle until Hinata is cleared to go home. Determined, she sails through every one, and is finally given her release.

But first, she takes her father up to the other floor. This time, Sasuke’s door is propped open, and Hinata sticks her head inside. “Sasuke…?”

“Yeah, come in.”

Hobbling through, Hinata gestures for her father to follow. “Dad, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Dad. Though...I guess you already k-know that.”

Hiashi, for once, looks extremely...awkward. “...it’s, ah...good to officially meet you.”

“Likewise, sir.”

The trio exchange a few minutes of awkward dialogue until Itachi arrives, and more introductions are given. “We have much to thank your daughter for, Mr. Hyūga. If not for her...we may have lost Sasuke forever.”

“Yes, she’s…” Hiashi gives her a glance, Hinata returning it hesitantly. “...far stronger than I gave her credit for.”

“We hope once Sasuke returns home, you’ll all come to visit us.”

“...certainly.”

As they talk, Hinata sits on the edge of Sasuke’s cot, watching them.

“Been a weird twenty-four hours,” he murmurs, earning a giggle.

“Yeah...just a little.”

“Hinata, I…”

Turning to him, she gives a soft smile. “It’s okay...I-I know.”

He hesitates. “...I _will_ see you again soon.”

“Of course. But...it’s going to be strange, going home w-without you.”

“...yeah. You too. I don’t even know what my house looks like.”

That earns a somber pause.

“...but I’ll get used to it.” Glancing to the other pair, he sits up a bit closer. “Hey, uh…”

“Yes?”

“Did you…? I mean, when you said…?”

Ah...she’d almost hoped he’d forgotten. Blooming pink, she glances sheepishly aside. “Y...yeah. I meant what I...w-what I said.”

“...okay, good.”

She looks back with a furrowed brow.

“...cuz I love you t-”

“All right Hinata, we should leave and give this family their space,” Hiashi cuts in, a brow perking as the teens lean apart. Clearly suspicious, he gives a nod, watching as Hinata sheepishly fumbles for her crutches.

“Thank you again, Hinata. For everything you’ve done,” Itachi offers with a smile. “And...I apologize for how I treated you yesterday.”

“It...it’s okay. If I were you, I...would have thought I was crazy, heh.”

“Well...I’m just glad that wasn’t the case. Because of you, I have my baby brother back. It’s...hard to put into words what that means to me.”

In spite of herself, Hinata feels her eyes tear up. “...y-you’re welcome…”

“We’ll see you soon.”

“...yeah.”

Following her father down to the lobby, Hinata struggles with herself not to cry.

“...that must have been a tough goodbye.”

She wipes at her eyes. “...mhm.”

“Well...it surely won’t be long until we go visit.” Gently, Hiashi puts an arm around her. “Or maybe they can come see us.”

“Yeah, m-maybe.” Though she’s not sure Itachi would be keen to see the house again.

“...for now, let’s get you home.” Hiashi takes out his keys. “I’ll pull the car around.”

“...‘kay.” Waiting in the lobby, Hinata idles on her crutches, watching as others wander through.

And then, for a moment...she swears she feels a weight on her shoulders.

Jolting, she glances back, and for just a fraction of a moment...she swears she sees two people behind her, both smiling. But with a blink...they vanish. They...they looked an awful lot like…?

Outside, Hiashi’s car pulls up to the door, and Hinata gives her head a shake before hobbling out to meet him.

...maybe she _does_ see ghosts, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well, look who it is! Me xD I know this account has been...very very dead, but I’ve been super busy and just...y’know. Internet things have to take a back seat. BUT! I was invited to work on the SH zine, and managed to get a piece done for it, and...this is that piece! It’s a plot I’ve been sitting on for AGES, and finally got to use here. It’s...rather long, especially compared to most other things on this page, but hopefully it’s still enjoyable xD
> 
> You can find the zine announcement on Tumblr if you want to go check it out, and be sure to show love to it and the other creators that participated! There’s many more great fics and awesome artwork to be had! But this is my piece if it’s easier to read standalone. Thanks for all the support, SH community <3


End file.
